


That Notice Board

by Inkblot_Skyz



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Gen, basically just a place to announce things, sorry to all the people who are subscribed directly to my profile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot_Skyz/pseuds/Inkblot_Skyz
Summary: Just putting this here so that I don't clog up the notes in my stories with questions and explanations of what's going on





	That Notice Board

~~I can’t believe I’m doing this, sorry people who got notified~~

* * *

I have no idea how to structure opening paragraphs when it comes to non-fiction so let’s get down to business!

* * *

** Scarves, Jackets and Twins **

I’ve written a single chapter for it so far and yet I’m stuck. So, to anyone who somehow thinks it’s good and wants to read on from Kiddo Era, just know that _I am working on it!_ It may not take too long now since my exams are over now (until February ;;), so fingers-crossed!

* * *

** Dimensions **

I honestly feel blessed for the amount of attention it’s received in such a small amount of time, so, thank you to anybody who’s reading it! I also re-organised the tags (shock horror, I know) so it’s just a little more relevant to what’s happening in the story!

** Top-secret-project?! **

Ok, yes, so I should be focusing on the other two. But I made my own “Multiversal Scale” AU _and_ actually bothered to follow through with the idea of writing about it (that poor Kitsune VS Okami VS Neko AU never saw the light of day…)! My plan for this one is to just keep writing until I feel as though the story is finished enough to publish, and then choose a day of the week for chapters to publish so I can set them up to publish on queue every week! Afterward I may write little one-shots (I find that usage of the term amusing when I consider the theme of most of the AU) to adapt to the story, but it’ll be finished by then! Hopefully.

* * *

** Poems **

Again, this is something that’s been well-received, so I’m considering writing some more to publish! Some may be delayed, but it honestly depends on if my brain decides it’s on poetry-level-of-inspiration. So uh, yeah! That’s something that’ll be happening!

* * *

** Collections **

I was considering setting up a collection for a Secret Santa or something similar, but I’ve encountered an issue:

I have no idea how to use collections and how to set them up.

Even if it’s just in the comments, could I please have some advice on how to set it up? Also, if you’re interested in joining when it’s up, please tell me! I’m afraid that Discord doesn’t work for me, but I’m open to any alternate methods of communication! (For instance, Instagram, Google Hangouts, etc.) Instagram may be the best option for me personally because I’m on there way too much and it’d be easier to set up a group chat of sorts, but I’ll try any other method that’s available for me to use!

* * *

** Speaking of Santa… **

With Christmas around the corner and no school for a few weeks to look forward to, I’ll have more time to work on some projects! However, I was considering doing both a Christmas fic _and_ a birthday fic for Blot (he’ll be a year old on the 15th! Funny how I made him older than Sketch though…), seeing as though I didn’t do anything for BB, Rasp and Sketch in August! Let me know if you’d like to see one (or both) of those to happen!

* * *

That’s the only things I can think of right now, so I’ll leave it here. Have a great day/night and stay safe!

x


End file.
